doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
163 - The Unquiet Dead
The Unquiet Dead ist die 163. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 3. Folge der 27. Staffel bzw. der 1. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Die TARDIS materialisiert in Cardiff, am Weihnachtsabend des Jahres 1869. Eine Vorlesung des geschätzten Autors Charles Dickens wird durch eine wandelnde Leiche unterbrochen, aus der ein unheimliches, gasförmiges Phantom entweicht. Der Doctor und Rose untersuchen zusammen mit dem skeptischen Dickens den Vorfall und werden von dem übernatürlichen Vorfall zu dessen Ursprungsort, dem Haus des Totengräbers Gabriel Sneed geführt. Während ihrer Untersuchung freundet sich Rose mit dem Hausmädchen der Sneeds, Gwyneth, das mit dem "zweiten Gesicht" gesegnet ist, an. Und Gwyneth alleine kann der Schlüssel zum enträtseln der schrecklichen Geheimnisse der Leichenhalle sein. :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor wollte Rose eigentlich nach Neapel ins Jahr 1860 bringen. *Erstmals spielt eine Episode in Cardiff, ein Handlungsort, der später noch sehr wichtig wird. (Torchwood) *Der Raum-Zeit-Riss in Cardiff wird in dieser Episode entdeckt. *Eve Myles (Gwyneth) spielt hier noch eine Gastrolle, sie und John Barrowman (Cpt. Jack Harkness) werden in der Ablegerserie Torchwood die Hauprollen übernehmen, Eve Myles spielt darin Gwen Cooper. *Gwyneth benutzt die Phrase Bad Wolf - erstmals ist Rose damit konfrontiert und weiß nichts damit anzufangen. *Der Doctor erwähnt, er sei beim Fall Trojas dabei gewesen (The Myth Makers). Außerdem habe er den 5. Weltkrieg erlebt und bei der Boston Tea Party mitgemischt. *Der Doctor geht davon aus, dass Gwyneths Fähigkeiten durch das Aufwachsen in der Nähe des Raum-Zeit-Risses herrühren. Bereits in Image of the Fendahl wurde dies über Martha Tyler gesagt. Und auch Amy Ponds besondere Fähigkeiten bringt der Elfte Doctor mit der Nähe zum Zeit-Riss in ihrem Zimmer in Verbindung. Ebenso hat Tim Latimer ein "niederschwelliges Telepatisches Feld" um sich. Er wurde damit geboren. (The Family of Blood) * Interessant ist, dass Jack Harkness sich zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung nach den Ereignissen von The Parting of the Ways ebenfalls in Cardiff aufhalten müsste. Sein Vortex-Manipulator hat ihn von Satellit 5 ins Jahr 1869 gebracht, danach ist der Manipulator kaputt gegangen. Jack blieb in Cardiff, um auf den Doctor zu warten. Es ist unklar, wieso Jack keinen Kontakt herstellte. (Eventuell hätte dies ein Paradoxon ausgelöst, da sie sich ja erst in der Episode The Empty Child kennen lernen. Andererseits wollte Jack sich mehrmals melden, tat dies jedoch nicht um die Zeitlinie nicht zu gefährden.) *In der Episode Journey's End stellt der Zehnte Doctor einen Zusammenhang zwischen Gwyneth und der Torchwood 3-Agentin Gwen Cooper her. *Interessant: Der Doctor sagte in der vorherigen Episode, er besäße kein Geld. Im Jahr 1869 kauft er sich eine Zeitung. *Rose erwähnt erneut ihre Freundin Shareen. *Gwyneth nennt Rose einen "Wildfang". Von Queen Victoria wird sie in Tooth and Claw ein "wildes Kind" genannt. *Auch wenn sich die Absichten der Gelth als Lüge entpuppen, wollen sie nur "Die Wärme der Sonne fühlen". Dies wünscht sich auch der scheinbar letzte Dalek in der gleichnamigen Episode. *Eine Standuhr im Hause Sneed, die man nur hört, hat das Glockenspiel des Big Ben; was typisch für Uhren der damaligen Zeit war. *Dass der Doctor sich für die aussterbenden Gelth einsetzt ist durchaus verständlich, immerhin sind die Time Lords ja auch (quasi) ausgestorben. *Die Gelth erwähnen den Ewigen Krieg, der für ihr Schicksal verantwortlich ist. *Der Doctor droht, Rose wieder nach Hause zu bringen, wenn ihr seine Methoden nicht gefallen sollten. Ein ähnlicher Charakterzug zeigte der Erste Doctor gegenüber seiner Enkelin Susan Foreman in An Unearthly Child, als sie sich zwischen ihm und dem Leben auf der Erde des 20. Jahrhundert entscheiden sollte, nachdem Barbara Wright und Ian Chesterton an Bord der TARDIS schlichen und hinter das Geheimnis ihrer Schülerin kamen. *Dickens zitiert aus William Shakespeares Hamlet. *In Boom Town wird der Doctor erneut Cardiff besuchen und auch hier geht um den geheimnissvollen Riss der erneut geöffnet werden wird. Hinter den Kulissen *Da diese Episode zur Weihnachtszeit spielt und Christopher Eccleston seinen Vertrag nicht verlängert hat, ist das die inoffizielle Weihnachtsfolge seines Doctors. Das echte Weihnachtsspecial der Staffel wurde zur ersten Folge von David Tennants Zehnten Doctor. *Simon Callow, der Schauspieler von Charles Dickens, schrieb über ihn und sein Leben bereits mehrere Bücher und verkörperte Dickens auch schon in einer Ein-Mann-Show. *Durch eine Erwähnung kann man daraus schließen, dass Sneeds Geschäft im Cardiffer Stadtteil Llandaff liegt; in welchem sich in der realen Welt die Produktionsbüros von BBC Wales (und somit auch von Doctor Who) befinden. *Das originale Skript von Mark Gatiss war etwas furchteregender, jedoch wurde er von Davies zurückgepfiffen und sollte es "kinderfreundlicher" machen. *Gatiss hatte auch eine Szene vor, in der der Doctor zuerst mit Sneeds neuem Hausmädchen verwechselt wird und Verwunderung darüber aufkommt, da man gedacht hat, dass das eigentlich eine Frau wäre. Der Doctor sollte dann antworten, dass das noch nicht der Fall ist. (Das war der erste, leider gestrichene, Hinweis auf die erst unter Davies Nachfolger Steven Moffat bestätigte Annahme, dass Time Lords ihr Geschlecht ändern können.) *Eve Myles sollte sich später für die Rolle der Gwen Cooper für Torchwood bewerben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es noch keine Verbindung zwischen Gwyneth und Gwen. Erst nachdem den Beteiligten auffiel, dass beide Charakter nicht nur von der selben Schauspielerin gespielt werden, sondern auch noch eine ähnliche Charakterisierung verfügen, baute man diese Verbindung in Journey's End ein, wo der Zehnte Doctor genetische Reinkarnation anspricht. Trailer en:The Unquiet Dead (TV story) es:The Unquiet Dead fr:The Unquiet Dead (TV) it:The Unquiet Dead (TV) pt:The Unquiet Dead Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Neunter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2005 Kategorie:Stories (Weihnachten) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1860er Jahre)